It's Not All It's Cracked Up To Be
by Palpatine's Cat
Summary: Jiho has a nice family, a rich family. However his attitude gets him into trouble. Kyung comes from a broken family and is trying to stay out of trouble. What will happen if the were to become friends and maybe even more?
1. Chapter 1

There needs to be more Zikyung on here. This is the first time I have writen Zikyung so don't be mean

* * *

Although being one of the toughest boys in their highschool Jiho, also known as Zico, didn't bother with any of the things that the 'tough boy' should be bothered with. He didn't care for attention. He didn't care for parties or grades or even girls. He just kept his mind on other things and those things were his dreams and his friends. Despite being popular (because of his toughness and the fact that person was scared of him) Jiho really only hanged out with a small group of 5 other boys. This small group goes by the name of Block B and includes Yukwon, Taeil, Jihoon, Minhyuk, Jaehyo and of course Jiho, who had taken on the responsibility as the leader. No one is really sure how they formed the group, hell the boys themselves aren't really sure when exactly they became Block B, but one thing is for sure is that you do not mess with them.

Jiho didn't really know what he wanted to be when he was older but he knew that he wanted to go into the music industry. He had always felt a connection to music, especially rap but his parents had other ideas. Jiho's father was a CEO of a company that sold pretty much everything and his mother was a best selling author. He also had a super intelligent older brother who always got the praise that he deserved. His parents wanted him to follow in his parent's footsteps. He was sure that his brother, Taewoon as he insists on being called, would follow in his father's footsteps and become the next CEO of the company. He's brother was such a stuck up. He'd lick anyone's ass to get in their good books. Everything his brother did was perfect, and Jiho was always second best. He tried; he really did, however his attitude just got in the way. Sometimes Jiho just couldn't control his mouth. That's why he gets into agreements and fights. His mouth has a mind of its own and Jiho has yet learnt how to control it. His grades had decreased ever since he started highschool and he was sure that his parents were going to talk to him about it at some point but he didn't care. He never did. He didn't need history or science or religious studies to get into the music industry. All he needed was his notebook and his pen. He probably needs a recording studio and musical instruments to start of with but that didn't matter at the moment.

Jiho also liked the sketch. He loved the draw almost as much as he loved to write lyrics. However unlike his love for music he didn't tell his parents about his artistic side. He didn't want another thing that his parents didn't agree with.

"Jiho…"

Jiho wanted nothing more but to leave his house.

"Jiho…"

He was going to leave as soon as he could and never…

"WOO JIHO YOU LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER WHEN SHE IS TALKING TO YOU," His father's words rung in Jiho's ears as his mind was brought back to reality.

"Do you mind?" He questioned as he glanced over to where his parents where standing. If looks could kill, his father's would of probably have killed him about a hundred times.

"No, do you mind?" Jiho jumped slightly as his father slammed his hand against the wall. "What's this about you getting into another fight?"

Rolling his eyes Jiho just leaned back in his chair and lazily crossed his arms over his chest. "Dunno, they were asking for it."

A soft sniffle could be heard from his mother. She always burst into tears whenever she heard that her precious son got into a fright. What a load of bullcrap. Jiho just saw that women as weak.

"You better stop this. You are ruining the families' reputation and you're making your mother sad. She's terrified that something might happen to you one day. Now I want you to go to your room and think about what you have done." His father turned to his mother and placed an arm around her shoulders, muttering words of comfort as he led her to the living room.

Kicking himself out of his chair Jiho headed towards the stairs but once he knew that his parents were far enough to not hear him, he unlocked the door and slipped out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning this has bad language and violence. There are most likely a load of spelling errors and punctional mistakes.

Enjoy

* * *

Kyung didn't like moving. He had done it so often that it was starting the get boring. The first time he had moved house was when he was getting picked on in middle school. Being a genius in maths and excelling in science and English made you a target for bullies. His parents became stressed about his situation so they moved.

The second time he moved was when his parents got devoiced. He and his siblings went with their mother to a small town on the outskirts of Busan. However only two years went by before his mother couldn't cope with looking after three child. Kyung and his siblings had no other choice but the move in with their father.

For the first time in a while it seemed like things where starting to look up. Kyung had settled down in his new school and he was starting to make friends. He had found the happiness that he thought that he would never get again, but like everything else the happiness soon vanished without a trace.

It had been unusually cold that night and it had been tipping it down with rain. Kyung, who was only 13 at the time, was slouching on the sofa in the living room with a book in his lap. It wasn't long before his sister, Saehim, and brother, Chan, joined him.

"Dad sent another message saying that he's going to be later then normal." Saehim throw her phone onto the sofa before picking up the TV controller and turning it on. She flipped over onto the news channel and setted herself down next to her brother.

Chan was sitting in the arm chair across from the TV flicking through his music sheets. He had a really important flute recital in the next coming month and his teacher had given him and new piece to practice.

"Do you know when he'll be back," Kyung raised his eye brows and he flicked his gaze from the TV to his sister.

"I don't know. He just said that he was staying out late,"

"Knowing him he's probably with that whore."

"CHAN! Don't you dare say something that again, Zay is not a whore. She's just a very pretty lady who work part time at a nightclub." Their dad had been seeing a lot of ladies ever since the devoice and one that he was currently with was called Zay. She was half Korean and half English. Kyung didn't have an issue with her. She was a bright woman and she made his dad happy, which was the most important thing in his mind. Yet his brother was finding it hard to open up to her. But Kyung didn't blame him. Chan had been so close to their mother and didn't even agree with the idea of living with their dad. Ever since their mother was placed in a mental hospital Chan had withdrawn himself from society. He was always a loud child, louder then Kyung and that's saying something. Zay's job as a park timer at a nightclub just didn't sit right with Chan.

"I've seen her with other men, Sae. I've seen her kissing other guys and going off into bars and motels. She's a fucking bitch that is cheating on our dad. Yet everyone is blind to see what is really going on. Now if you are done defending that thing I'm going to bed. It's getting late and I'm not waiting for that good for nothing man, that we happen to call father, to get home."

Kyung watched as his brother snatched up his music sheets and stormed up the wooden stairs. The house wasn't the nicest but it was liveable. His father was only on benefits so they didn't have a life of luxuary.

"That kid needs to learn how to behave. He's not going to get anywhere in life if he doesn't let go of the past."

This was starting to become a regular thing now. Their family was falling apart. Arguments were always heard in the Park household and Kyung didn't like it one bit. He couldn't remember the last time he and his siblings actually got along for more then 10 minutes before something came up.

"Don't be so hard on him Sae. It's been tough for him. It's been tough on all of us but he's the only one that hasn't gotten over to what happened to mom." Kyung kept his voice soft and quite. Avoiding an argument with his sister was top priority. His sister was way better at arguing then he was.

"Don't even Kyung. I'm not in the mood." And with that his sister stood up and went to her room.

Kyung had been reading his book for a few more hours after his siblings had gone to bed. He was just about to turn the page when the front open burst open and slammed shut. There was no doubt in his mind that his father was back. The smell of alcohol and smoke wafted past the boy's nose as his father staggered into the living room. It was clearly obvious that his dad had been drinking.

His father marched over to where he was sitting and towered over his body. He reached down and grabbed Kyung's arm hoisting him to his feet. "Son." The latter tried not to cough as the smoke and alcohol from his father's breath almost suffocated him. "Don't you ever get in a relationship."

Kyung could feel the grip tightening around his arm. He was sure that he would get a buries there if he didn't let go any time soon.

"W-Why?" he was slightly scared to asking.

"That bitch, that fucking bitch. She cheated Kyung. She fucking cheated on me Kyung. That's why."

He was starting to get scared now. He fathers face was right in his. Kyung tried to move out of the father's grip but to no avail.

"I'm sure you c-can find someone else," his voice got caught in his throat.

"I give up."

"…"

"Aren't you going to give me any help?" his voice was raising

"…"

"I thought you were the smart one but I guess you're just as stupid as your mother."

Before Kyung could even process what he was doing he had used his free hand and had punched his dad in the face. A bookcase was knocked over as the older man stumbled back, his arms out straight as he tried to regain his balance. The look his father gave him was cold and lifeless. A trickle of blood had made its way to the corner of the his father's mouth. Using the back of his hand he wiped it away.

"You shouldn't have done that boy."

The older pushed forward and placed his hands around Kyung's neck. Kyung gasped as the hands gripped harder. Stars were appearing in the corners of his eyes and he could feel his head pounding. He needed oxygen.

"Say sorry or say goodbye,"

Black spots joined the stars in Kyung field of vision. Nothing was making sense anymore. He couldn't think straight. Words were coming out of his father's mouth but they weren't reaching his ears. He tried to use his hands to push his father away but they weren't responding.

Suddenly the air and light came rushing back as his body dropped onto the floor. He barely had any strength left. His eyes were refusing the open and the darkness quickly took him

Kyung didn't remember what happened after that. All he had been told was that his sister came down and saw what was going on. She used a frying pan and had smashed his father over the head with it. They called the police and his father was taken away. Kyung had woken up in a hospital was a bandage around his neck. The police had sent him and Chan to different foster home. His sister was lucky enough to get accepted into university. After 3 years of living in a foster home, and at the age of 16, Kyung was able to leave. So he did. He tried to find his brother but he didn't have any luck. Kyung found a small apartment in a rough area of Seoul. He had also managed to get into a new school. When he wasn't in school he was working shifts at a local restaurant. He had started of as a dish washer but was quickly promoted to waiter. Kyung needed a fresh start and he was going to do it on his own. He had learnt that other people were the issue here.

Maybe this was the moment that Kyung's life would start to look up again. Kyung could only hope for the best.

* * *

Tell me what you think?


End file.
